


Wondering About the Nurse

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: The Wetnurse [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breastfeeding, Captivity, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Thundercracker watches Hot Rod feeding the Cassettes against his will, he keeps wondering if capturing the Autobot was such a good idea. It's not that he's worried for him, but he's getting concerned for the unborn sparkling. That, and he really thinks something ought to be done to fill the gaps in the Stunticons' common knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering About the Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> 'lo everybody. Here's the third part of the 'Wetnurse' series. Well, technically, it should be the fourth, but I thought it would be more logical to post it as the third, as it makes references to some of the events of 'Bathing the Nurse'.
> 
> Not beta'ed, sorry :(
> 
> Also posted at my livejournal: http://yami-samuraiflo.livejournal.com/37027.html

From what Thundercracker knew of humans and organics in general, ‘breastfeeding’ was only practiced by females who gave birth to another, smaller organic, be it a single individual or a whole litter of them. And aside of the first few years of their young’s lives, sometimes even less in case of a fast growth rate, it wasn’t appropriate or even possible to nurse them further.

Cybertronians had no such biologically imposed limitations or taboos.

Why they had feeding lines installed and pouches underneath one layer of armor on their chest, the blue Seeker didn’t know. Some whispered it was because their species, once enslaved, had been modified a long time ago to please some form of organic life. Others said it had always been so, that it was one of the things Primus allowed them in his wisdom so they wouldn’t always be dependants on energon dispensers, and be able to adventure outside of Cybertron’s space. It was, at least, a hypothesis that had the favors of various scientists across their native planet. Explorers in deep space who searched for resources or appropriate places for colonies tended to nurse each other if the mission had to last and they couldn’t find a way to process energon right away. Thundercracker had never dared to ask Starscream if he had such an intimate contact with his old partner Skyfire, but he had a sneaky feeling he did.

Nobody saw anything wrong with feeding directly from another Cybertronian’s lines, really. Not even Shockwave, and the mech was so cold and analytical that Soundwave sounded warm next to him.

But drinking your energon ration directly from feeding pouches was a rare indulgence among the warriors they were – mainly because most of them never had integrated feeding lines, or had to have them removed because they were deemed useless or inconvenient with their battle-mod updates. Before the war, military models with a kink for nursing went to specialized bars, or rented a mech or a femme for a few breems in a pleasure district; there was, after all, no small amount of knocked up pleasurebots in the seedier parts of Kaon or Polyhex, and they offered their feeding lines as much as their interface components against remuneration. And of course, there were professional wet-nurses scattered in the higher castes, ‘bots specially created for this function, with even better systems than carrying mechs. Sadly, most of them had offlined when the conflict spread across Cybertron. A pity, really; they had had their use, as small as it had been. Thundercracker hoped someone had kept the schematics of their frames somewhere, in case, someday, they were needed for the reconstruction of Cybertron’s society. The blue seeker knew they would be anyway, if only to be able to correctly feed the numerous sparklings that would pop up in the wake of the war’s end.  
Speaking of sparklings…

It wasn’t perhaps the brightest idea they had, to kidnap a carrying Autobot, mused Thundercracker as he glanced once more at the red and yellow form sprawled against Soundwave’s console, tightly bound as well as deaf, gagged and blinded. The Autobot’s frame shuddered from time to time, and he was keeping his head down. Several of Soundwave’s cables were plugged into his medical ports, showing the TIC was carefully monitoring his latest acquisition’s systems while managing to work on whatever he was doing. Soundwave was very good at multitasking, it seemed.

It was weird to see a prisoner here, in their own control room, even if he was effectively restrained. And it was even weirder to see him in a position so… vulnerable. Vulnerable, because sitting in the Autobot’s laps, Frenzy and Rumble were greedily latching at the red and yellow mech’s fully-filled pouches, which had been revealed through Soundwave hacking the captive.

Cassettes’ holders models like Soundwave weren’t equipped with lines; how he had copped so far and when they were younger (assuming, of course, he really was their creator and not just their ‘boss’), Thundercracker could only guess. But everyone with half a working processor could see he cared enough about his bunch of brats, if he offered them what no other Decepticons could have access to: a carrying Autobot.

Thundercracker glanced appraisingly at their prisoner. If any mech or femme could produce enriched energon, Carriers produced a better quality mix, from the moment they reached the quarter of their carrying process and for as long as their sparkling needed it. They also produced plenty, enough to even comfortably feed an adult mech, and some did so willingly until their little ones emergence, unwilling to let the fluids be wasted. To be able to drink such a wonderful fuel… It was the dream of many across Cybertron. Of course, most settled for blender mix, because it was still good and comforting enough.

But once in a while, Thundercracker could really well imagine himself cuddling against a heavily carrying mech, gently sucking on his nubs as he felt the little kicks of the future sparkling under his hands; he did so once, when he had been younger, with a fellow Seeker about to give birth, and the experience was forever encrypted in his memory banks. The blue Seeker wouldn’t have minded doing so again. Unfortunately, since the beginning of the war, no warrior in the army was allowed to be sparked, and when it happened and Megatron allowed the carrying process to continue, most of the future parents didn’t have the necessary equipment to nurse their offspring. Other Decepticons actually equipped with feeding lines nursed for them instead or, in some cases, Neutrals were contacted and agreed to the deal, if only for the little ones’ sake.

It never was as good as a carrying mech’s mix, though.

A strong shudder went through the bound Autobot as Thundercracker watched him, and the blue Seeker frowned. He wasn’t sure he liked the situation very much. Sure, as a lower ranking officer, he couldn’t exactly voice any disaccord with what his CO decided, but really, he was a bit uneasy about the whole thing. Not about the kidnapping in itself, mind you; though it wasn’t a standard practice, Thundercracker knew it had happened before. Of course, captives had been soon released, their captors having just wanted a good, quick feed, not intending serious harm. The situation here was… different. Mainly because, until Soundwave or Megatron said otherwise, the prisoner was staying here. And that was really unusual.

That Soundwave had invested lot of efforts and favors from Megatron in the capture and keeping of his new pet and didn’t want to let him go just yet, Thundecracker could understand. He didn’t particularly care for the Autobot, though he didn’t wish harm either. The prisoner was a rather young fellow, probably born long after they left Cybertron. As such, he never took a shot at the Decepticon’s Aerial Troops, so the Seeker had no reason to dislike him, aside from his faction, a faction he probably hadn’t chosen but been born into. No; though he had sympathy for the young carrier’s plight, he has no reason or desire to act against Soundwave and his wishes.

However, Thundercracker was concerned for the unborn sparkling. Oh, he knew Soundwave was unlikely to let any harm come to the carrier and the bitlet, but the Nemesis’ medbay was hardly the best place to hold an emergence. But if Soundwave really intended to keep his Cassettes’ new wet-nurse any longer, then the emergence would happen here anyway. And, in Thundercracker’s opinion as a former emergence overseer or ‘midwife’, as the humans put it, they were very under equipped and, well, understaffed for such an event. No offense to the Constructicons and Hook, of course, but they were builders first, not professional medics or nurses. If they could patch up mechs good enough, they weren’t exactly fit to handle newly sparked mechlings. And there were little to no mech onboard, aside of Thundercracker, who had any expertise when it came to a sparkling emergence. That said, the Seeker supposed he could oversee most of the process himself if… when the Autobot was due, though he would need some qualified help. And if nobody else could, they would need to require specific materials and complements from Shockwave, at the very least.

The Seeker pondered if Soundwave had even thought about it yet. Certainly so, given how thoughtful the TIC could be. However, he hadn’t given yet a hint of what he had planned. So far, the Seeker was unwilling to broach the subject with him just yet. For now, he mused, he would continue to observe, and wait and see if Soundwave finally released the Autobot before making plans. And if the TIC was unwilling to part with his newly acquired wet-nurse, well… Thundercracker supposed he would do his best for the sparkling to be delivered safely.

A newly born mechling’s energon, especially since they had suffered such drastic loses of life on Cybertron, wasn’t something he wanted on his servos.

“What got you brooding, TC?” Skywarp called to him, coming toward him with a half-filled cube of energon. The blue Seeker shrugged as he took the cube from Skywarp.

“Nothing. Just… thinking.” He glanced evasively in Soundwave and the Autobot’s general direction. The black and purple Seeker made a ‘ah’ of comprehension as he leaned against his wingmate’s chair.

“Cute sight, isn’t it?” he said, smiling.

Thundercracker stared at him. “Cute?”

His wingmate shrugged. “Well, yeah. I mean, the Cassettes aren’t that big, they could pass for sparklings themselves sometimes if they weren’t such Unicron’s spawns, you know? It’s certainly not arousing to watch them molest that Autobot, but it could be kinda cute, if they were real sparklings…” he trailed off.

Thundercracker looked once again at the Autobot and the two Cassettes and frowned. True, size-wise, the Cassettes could almost be mistaken for sparklings. Except, the way they acted as they feed, boasting about of much they were having fun, just how delicious that Autobot’s energon was, and those sounds they made… They were mocking the rest of the crew, and Soundwave was doing nothing to rule them in. They were lucky Megatron wasn’t around. Indulgence over Soundwave’s latest fantasy or not, he wouldn’t have allowed such misconduct in the Command Center. There was nothing cute about it, really. In a way, he was almost sorry for the Autobot…

Of course, Skywarp didn’t see it. He wasn’t very critical of what he was seeing or hearing, most of the time. He was a rather… simple individual. Not stupid (though some of his stunts could let think the contrary), but not much of a thinker. He saw nothing wrong with the situation, unlike his wingmate. To him, watching smaller mechs feed from a wet-nurse just seemed cute; the fact it was a prisoner and that he was carrying didn’t exactly cross his CPU just yet.

Skywarp wouldn’t certainly had found it cute, earlier in the shift, when Soundwave had forcefully extracted energon from the Autobot’s feeding lines with a pump for his more animalistic Cassettes. Pit, the Autobot had actually cried when he did! Some of his fellow Decepticons had been very amused by the emotional display. Not Thundercracker, though; he saw nothing amusing in the situation. Had he had pouches, he knew he wouldn’t have liked everyone around to see them, not to mention having them manhandled this way. The blue Seeker had definitely felt uneasy when Astrotrain had grown bold enough to just go up and grope them, in-between Rumble and Frenzy’s first feeding and the other Cassettes’ meal, before having his hand swatted away by Soundwave.

No, Thundercracker mused, cute wasn’t a word he would have used in the current circumstances. But Skywarp hadn’t seen, and wouldn’t have understood anyway.  
In the end, Thundercracker just grunted, not wanting to give a verbal answer. He didn’t know what he could have said, anyway. The dark Seeker just watched the process a few more minutes before shrugging and going back to his shift, working on a console next to Soundwave’s own. Thundercracker did the same, monitoring the comm., pushing away all thoughts of Carriers and sparklings and nursing to concentrate on his job.

If only it could be so simple.

Soon enough, the Cassettes were finished feeding and went their merry way. Soundwave stayed impassively at his post, only giving a pat to the prisoner as he hacked him once again, this time to close his chestplate’s layer. Before he did, though, Skywarp had approached the bound prisoner and crouched at his level, whistling.

“Nice rack he has. I bet your Cassettes have fun, eh?” he asked cheekily to Soundwave, face falling when just the telepath stared at him impassively. “Just speaking, I don’t mean any harm!” And he had hastily retreated away from the Autobot. Without speaking, Soundwave’s posture was very clear and conveyed an obvious message: nobody could or would approach or molest the Autobot under his guard without his permission.

The rest of the shift passed quietly. Times and times again, Thundercracker glanced at the Autobot. Trust to be told, his presence was slightly distracting. Rumble and Frenzy came back for a second refueling time, and Thundercracker noted how tense the Autobot, who had temporarily relaxed and most likely drifted off in the meanwhile, became when they sat in his laps. Still, he barely moved or cried this time when Soundwave forced him to part his chestplates again and when the tiny twins latched on his half-filled pouches. He was shaking, though, probably feeling some emotional turmoil over the matter. Thundercracker wouldn’t blame him.

It wouldn’t have warranted Thundercracker’s attention much longer had he not heard and exclamation of surprise coming from one of the mech coming to replace him. Looking behind him, the blue Seeker had a good look at Drag Strip, Wildrider and Breakdown, who had frozen mid-step in the middle of the room.

The Stunticons looked stunned at the display. Warily, Wildrider took a step forward and peered at the Cassettes. Breakdown took a step back and half-hid himself behind Drag Strip, who midly looked grossed out.

“What’s that?” asked Wildrider, puzzled. Thundercracker raised an optic ridge at the unexpected question. “What does it look like to you?” he asked him.

“Well, I don’t know… what are those things he has on his chest? And what are Frenzy and Rumble doing?” the Ferrari asked again, uncertain.

“That’s weird,” muttered Drag Strip. Breakdown was nodding, still half-hidden being his gestalt brother. Thundercracker just stared at them for a few seconds, and then exchanged a glance with an almost snorting Skywarp.

Right. The Stunticons were rather… young, but adult-sparked. They hadn’t needed to be fed. And obviously, someone hadn’t though necessary to make sure they had downloaded all the files pertaining to Cybertronian’s daily life and common schematics. The blue Seeker sighed. He hated having to explain the facts of life. Still, he knew he had to.

“Those are feeding pouches,” he said to them slowly, to make sure they followed what he was saying. “They’re made of an elastic-like matter and they grow in size as they are filled with energon from a mech’s own systems. The energon they produce is usually enriched with lot of supplements. They serve to… nourish sparklings, mainly. You three know what a sparkling is, right?” he asked them, wondering of much of a gap there was in their common knowledge. He was reassured when the three of them nodded, though reluctantly in Wildrider case and hesitantly in Breakdown and Drag Strip’s own. “Well, at the top of each pouch, there is a little outlet with a tiny nozzle. A sparkling puts them in his mouth and suckles on them to get energon. They usually feed from them until he’s old enough to process regular energon on his own.”

The three Stunticons exchanged disbelieving looks. “Does that mean the Cassettes are babies?” Breakdown asked cautiously. Skywarp barely refrained himself from laughing out loud. Thundercracker himself hid a smile. Of all the questions to ask…

Soundwave turned his head to look at them, and whatever amusement Thundercracker had felt immediately disappeared. He didn’t want Soundwave angry at him… or at anyone, really. The mech could be downright vicious when he was ticked off enough.

“No, they aren’t babies,” Thundercracker answered to Breakdown testily. “Though it’s more common with sparklings, adult mechs also take energon directly from other mechs feeding lines.”

“So… does that mean we could try?” Drag Strip asked, frowning and looking vaguely disturbed, as if he wasn’t totally buying Thundercracker’s explanations. “Since they seem to have finished…”

Indeed, Rumble and Frenzy had stopped and were now happily chatting between them, not caring for anyone or anything as they got up. The blue Seeker glanced at Soundwave’s rigid posture as he withdrew the cables connecting him to the bound Autobot. He winced. “I… don’t think you can.” He didn’t need to add Soundwave probably wouldn’t want them to, not on this Autobot; they seemed to pick the fact quickly enough by themselves. Silently, they watched the TIC release the bonds around the prisoner’s ankles and help the red and yellow Autobot rising up, and it prompted another stunned reaction from one of the Stunticon.

“His middle looks weird…” Breakdown whispered, and the other two looked more closely and agreed. They all turned toward Thundercracker, expecting him to give them more information. He sighed.

“He’s carrying,” he said. They looked at him dumbly, not understanding the term. “He’s going to have a sparkling,” he tried again. “That’s why the armor plating on his abdomen looks swollen; the sparkling is getting bigger, and it has started showing.”

“But… how is that possible? I thought sparklings came from Vector Sigma?” Wildrider frowned at him, clearly not understanding.

Thundercracker just stared. Oh yes, there really were some serious holes in their education… “A sparkling can come from Vector Sigma, if two creators can’t conceive one on their own, but most of the time, sparklings are conceived and grow in a creator body until they’re big enough, then they emerge,” he explained quietly. And he wasn’t going to explain to them how a sparkling was normally conceived just yet, nor how the emergence process went. No way. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation. Skywarp snickering wasn’t helping. Though he ought to, he supposed, because he knew the lot of them had active interface protocols and equipment; unless they were really careful or someone had a long talk with them about the facts of life, there was a serious risk one of them ended up with an ‘incident’.

Thankfully, the three younger mechs didn’t ask anything right away. They were too busy staring at the prisoner in obvious disbelief.

Uncaring for their newfound fascination, Soundwave took the Autobot bridal style and carried him away, never acknowledging the rest of the Decepticons watching him go.

Thundercracker watched him with a frown as he passed right in front of him. This close, the blue Seeker could have a good look at the apparent bulge in the Autobot’s plating. It was rather well-defined already, but not very big, which meant the sparkling wasn’t yet at the half of his gestation period. Unless, of course, the Sire was a Minibot, in which case the Autobot could be further along in his reproductive cycle, but Thundercracker didn’t think so. Unconsciously, he started measuring the Autobot’s size and approximate weight, the width of his pelvic plating as well as calculating how much bigger the sparkling could get before he reached the end of the gestation period. Too bad he didn’t know who the Sire was; it would really help in his calculations. All those parameters could seriously affect the emergence process…

He shook his head, nonplussed. Training as an emergence overseer or not, now wasn’t the time to think about such things. His work shift was over, he could finally go and retreat to his quarters with a good energon cube and a datapad, and he had no intention to think too much about the Autobot’s sparkling. Not yet.

Except… His CPU wasn’t keen on the idea. His professional reflexes had lost nothing of their sharpness, and he just couldn’t forget about all the little lives he had helped coming into the world, and couldn’t help thinking it had been far too long since he had held a newly sparked mechling in his arms.

Sighing in defeat, he pinged Soundwave and Hook, signaling to them he was a certified emergence overseer and ready to help with whatever they could or would need, just in case. He was certain Soundwave was already aware of the fact, though. As TIC, he could access all files he wanted, and with his Cassettes spying for him, almost nothing ever escaped him.

Both mechs acknowledged his message, and he received a terse answer from Hook, inviting him to come and look over the Autobot’s latest examinations results later on. Apparently, the ‘by default’ medic wasn’t too sure of some of his reading. Great. Just great. There could be something wrong with the sparkling and Hook wouldn’t know it. That wouldn’t do.

Thundercracker rose from his chair with a somehow heavy spark. He knew, oh yes he just knew he was in for a few rough orns; Hook had a tendency to get on his CPU and was very condescending with anyone not part of his gestalt. But if the sparkling had better chances of survival if he helped, even a little, then he would help and support Soundwave’s scheme and endure Hook’s fragging comments.

Now, to get the Pit away from here before the Stunticons thought about asking how little sparklings were created…


End file.
